Helping Hands
by Azkadellio
Summary: FerGanz and Jori two-shot. After applying for the waitress positions at Karaoke Dokie, friends/roommates Tori and Jade start getting cloer than either anticpated. The hands bringing them together? Their new bosses and her girlfriend's, Hayley and Tara. M for language and small smut scene in beginning of chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

**New two-shot. This one is focused on a different pairing than I've written before. There will be Jori, but they're not the focus this time around. This is FerGanz (Hayley and Tara from _'Freak The Freak Out'_ ). This is a slight future and AU one-shot, meaning it takes place with everyone in their early twenties and Tori and Jade were never enemies and are friends/roommates. This is also a G!P Hayley one. I was originally going to make her and Tori G!P, but made Hayley it alone since we don't see enough of Tori and Jade for it.**

 **Thanks to Xemtlenc for not only the pairing name for Hayley and Tara, but also for the idea.**

 **Other names for FerGanz were Tayley and Hayra. I agree with Xlemtenc about them not being good names, and her suggestion for FerGanz was a good one, so it stayed.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own _'VicTORious'_ or any characters.**

 **No POV**

"Hey Hayl." Tara, a young woman with slightly curly blonde hair, a thin build, and large B-cup breasts, says as she walks into the apartment she shares with Hayley, a brunette slightly taller than her with large A-cup breasts.

"Hey T. You're home early." Hayley says as she stands up from the couch, the t.v. remote being tossed on the cushion beside her. "Something wrong?" She asks, hugging her girlfriend.

"No, everything is fine. Professor Harris was sick today so his class was postponed until tomorrow." Tara says, pulling Hayley into a hug. "How are things at Karaoke Dokie?" She asks, referring to the karaoke restaurant the brunette inherited when her father, the founder of Karaoke Dokie, moved to Florida but kept the restaurant in Los Angeles.

"Fine. The new D.J. needs some work though, but nothing too bad." Hayley says, leading her and Tara to the couch. "We need new waitresses too. Carly and Sam are moving back to Seattle in a few weeks, so I'm having interviews in a couple of days." She says, resuming the movie she started, a romance Tara doesn't bother with paying attention too.

"What about those two girls I showed you when you picked me up, Tori and Cat? They'd be perfect to be waitresses." Tara comments as she sits down, her hand starting to massage Hayley's right thigh.

"I agree." Hayley says, pushing Tara's hand away, knowing what her blonde girlfriend has planned. "But Cat's supposed to be leaving town next week for vacation and won't be back for a few weeks." She says, ejecting the movie when she notices the end credits rolling.

'Okay. But Tori is staying in town, so why not her at least? You know she's a good worker and she'd fit the job of a waitress well." Tara says, placing her hand back on Hayley's thigh, not giving up easily.

"I know. I posted on Karaoke Dokie's website about the interviews, and she was one of the first to reply, saying she'll be there to turn in her application." Hayley says, pushing Tara's hand aside again a she stands up and goes to grab the disc from the DVD player and putting it in its case. "She has an interview at noon in a few days." She says, closing the disc tray and shutting off the screen.

"Did anyone else apply yet?" Tara asks, following Hayley down the hall to their shared room.

"Some Goth girl named Jade West. She walked in about a half hour later demanding the job and didn't like when I told her she had to wait for her interview." Hayley says, a small hint of fear in her voice at the memory of the Goth scaring her earlier that day at Karaoke Dokie.

"Wait. Jade West? She's a friend of Tori's. They share an apartment just off campus." Tara says, closing the door behind her and stripping, showing Hayley her braless chest.

Across town, in a small campus apartment, Tori and Jade sit in their shared apartment, the twenty-four inch flat screen showing a guy cutting off his foot with a hacksaw.

"I hate these movies." Tori groans, looking away from the screen.

"Why? What's wrong with them?" Jade asks, eating a sandwich with a sauce mix she made consisting of a little ranch dressing and a sauce Tori doesn't know, making it look like blood.

"What isn't wrong with them?" Tori counters, not looking at the screen. "And how can you eat that sauce, or whatever it is? I know you like creepy things, but making it look like it's covered in blood? Really?" She asks, glancing at the Goth.

"First, these movies are not scary, and there's a reason for why he does what he does. Second, it tastes good and it was by accident that it matches the color and consistency of blood." Jade lies, not bothering to hide the lie. "And finally, I don't like all things bloody. Why do you think I don't hang out with Cat at certain times of the month?" She asks, reminding Tori of Jade's and Cat's not-so-secret relationship back in high school and early into their college life.

"Did not need to know that." Tori says, unsure of what she finds more disturbing to her: hearing about Jade's lesbian relationship with their long-time friend, or the gore on the screen. Or, what she considers gore and Jade considers nothing.

"Relax." Jade says, chuckling. "You knew I was a lesbian since high school, and it's not my fault you walked in on Cat and I after graduation." She says, eyes on the movie.

"But you were doing it on my bed after the graduation party!" Tori exclaims, staring at the Goth.

"Told you your room would be occupied." Jade says simply, watching the first 'Saw' movie with mild interest.

 **Three Days Later**

On the day of Tori's interview at Karaoke Dokie, the half-Latina wakes up early and takes a quick shower before getting dressed, grabbing a quick bite, then heading out. As she gets dressed, the bathroom door is kicked open and Jade, dressed only in a black silk robe left open, showing her pale breast's cleavage and a hint of her purple panties, with a towel in her left hand. "You should consider shaving before you leave." Jade comments as she takes off her robe and tosses it aside, ignoring the blush on Tori's face and how the tanned woman quickly hides her nude body, still not used to Jade's odd timing of walking in just after she showers and hasn't had a chance to change yet.

"Stop picking the lock!" Tori yells, grabbing her towel to hid herself as Jade walks into the shower, trying not to stare at Jade's nude form.

"Start using the chain." Jade says over her shoulder, starting the shower and turning to face Tori. "Seriously, I can see your peach fuzz from here." She jokes as she grabs her body wash and shampoo/conditioner from her towel.

"No one's going to be seeing that part of me. And why don't you just keep your stuff in here? I don't touch it." Tori asks, grabbing her bikini cut panties and bra, throwing them on.

"There's nothing wrong with shaving every day, and I don't leave my stuff here because when we first moved in, your annoying Harpy of a sister kept stealing mine and using them, just to get pissed when I would threaten to gut her alive if she touched it again." Jade says, grabbing the shaving gel and razor and shaving herself, laughing when Tori's blush increases as she hurries to get dressed.

"Do you have to do that in front of me? And what chain?" Tori asks, turning around to finish getting ready, glancing at Jade when she remembers Jade's comment about a chain.

"It's not my fault you're still here, and there's a chain above the door knob. I put it in when your sister used to barge in all the time. It's reinforced so it's not easy to be ripped off or anything." Jade says, a hidden smirk when she notices Tori staring at the Goth's larger chest from the fog-resistant glass of the shower.

With a growing blush, Tori grabs her stuff and quickly leaves the bathroom, tossing her dirty clothes and towel in the hamper as she passes it on her way out. 'I'm heading out early. See you when I get back." She says, leaving the bathroom door open in her hurry to leave.

"You're lucky we're the only ones who live here now, or I'd kill you if someone walked in on me right now!" Jade yells over the sound of the water and Tori's distance.

"Where was that thought process when I was in there?!" Tori asks, grabbing her keys, money, and phone on her way out.

'Not my fault I get off on you seeing me naked.' Jade thinks to herself, her right hand moving between her legs when she barely hears the front door closing a short moment later.

 **At Karaoke Dokie**

"I'm looking for Hayley Ferguson, the manager? I have an interview." Tori asks the DJ, a taller tanned skinned man with shoulder length dark brown hair.

"In the back. Down the hall, turn left, second door on the right." The DJ says, pointing to a hallway beside the stage that seems to split into two directions, the right seeming to go towards the back of the stage.

"Thank you." Tori says, waving as she heads to the hall, not seeing the way the DJ stares at her butt.

"Come in." Hayley says after Tori knocks on her closed office door.

"My name is Tori Vega. I'm here for an interview for the waitressing position." Tori says after walking in the office and closing the door behind her.

"Oh, yes. Sit, please." Hayley says, waving her hand towards one of the chairs in front of her desk.

As Tori conducts her interview, Jade walks in for her own interview after Tori's. "Where's the manager's office?" She demands the DJ, crossing her arms under her breasts.

"She's conducting an interview right now. You can wait with me though, if you want?" The DJ asks, leaning against the DJ stand. "The name's Beck. What's yours?" He asks, combing his hair back with his fingers.

"None of your damn business. I'm as interested in dick as a gay man is in pussy." Jade says simply glaring at the man.

Ignoring him, Jade turns around and heads for the hall behind the stage, recognizing it as where she saw Hayley come out of when she was in before about the job. "Stare at my ass, and you lose your head." She calls over her shoulder.

"Bitch." Beck mumbles as Jade walks down the hallway.

"Heard that!" Jade calls over her shoulder.

"Things look good." Hayley says as Jade opens the door, making both girls jumping and facing Jade. "May I help you?" She asks, a hint of fear in her face when she sees Jade.

"I'm here for my interview." Jade says, walking over and sitting on Tori's lap.

"Uh, kind of in the middle of one at the moment." Hayley says, staring at Tori and Jade.

"Yeah. Mine." Tori says, pushing Jade off.

"She can do two interviews at once." Jade says, walking over to the second chair and sitting in it, facing the manager. "Do we really have to do these? Not a lot of people apply for the job, do they?" She asks Hayley, leaning back a bit and crossing her left ankle over her right knee, her black skirt riding up a bit with the move.

A half hour later, Tori and Jade walk out of Hayley's office, one smirking and the other glaring at the other. "Did you really have to interrupt my interview?" Tori asks as they walk down the hall, turning into the main area as the DJ tests a few songs.

"No. But mine was after yours anyways, so why not do them together?" Jade asks, walking past a blonde by the bar, not recognizing her as Tara, Hayley's girlfriend and an acquaintance from school.

'They both applied?' Tara thinks to herself, watching Tori and Jade leave, biting back laughter when Jade glares at Beck and makes him flinch. 'I wonder what Hayley's thinking?' She thinks as she heads for Hayley's office, a plan in her head at how they were acting and how they act outside of school.

 **I know I said we wouldn't be focusing on Tori and Jade as much as I usually do, but it's a force of habit. Next chapter we see Hayley's decision concerning Tori and Jade working there, which might be obvious I guess, plus Tara's plan to get Tori and Jade together and more of the G!P Hayley.**

 **Blessed Be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the follows, faves, and reviews. This takes place a few weeks after the last ended.**

 **I fixes the lack of bold, italics, and centering of a few parts in the first chapter. Nothing changed for the story itself, but I fixed it because I felt it's easier to follow the story with them than without.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** _ **'VicTORious'**_ **or any characters.**

 **No POV**

"How are Tori and Jade working out?" Tara asks, lifting her head off of Hayley's lap, a string of saliva connecting her lower lip with the tip of Haley's shaft, her right hand slowly rubbing Hayley's hard shaft.

"Jade scares everyone, Tori apologizes for her and calms down Jade. Other than that, they're working out well." Hayley moans, her hands massaging her breasts an pinching her nipples. "Why?" She asks as Tara takes Hayley's shaft back down her throat.

"I think we should pair them up. They'd make a cute couple." Tara says, only pulling away long enough to answer.

"Fu-" Hayley moans, spurting into Tara's mouth as Tara continues to jerk and suck off Hayley, swallowing the brunette's cum. "What makes you say that?" She moans out as Tara cleans her up.

"Just how they are in class, and with what you just said, if Tori seems to be the only one to prevent Jade from going too out of control, why not?" Tara says, using her right index finger to scoop up some of Hayley's cum that leaked out and sucking it into her mouth, moaning at the taste. "I know they like each other. I saw how Jade stares at Tori's ass while they work, and in the shower a few days ago at the gym, I overheard Tori moaning Jade's name. She must've thought no one was around, because I saw her when she came out of the shower a few minutes later. She was sucking something off of her fingers, and I doubt it was water from the shower." She says, standing up and moving to sit beside her nude girlfriend.

"And what about Jade? What's your proof that Jade likes Tori?" Hayley asks, moving off the couch to sit between the blonde's spread thighs, staring into her bare mound, neither girl wearing anything.

"She threatened Beck last week because she caught him staring at Tori's ass while Tori was bent over, grabbing something from a low drawer. When he countered why, she told him no one gets to stare or touch her ass except her. Kinda simply, I think." Tara says, spreading her legs more as Hayley moves her mouth over the bare mound before her, both girls moaning at the contact. "Fuck." She moans out, her hands going to play with her larger breasts.

Across town, Tori and Jade sit on their couch, Tori winning the battle of what to watch.

"I still can't believe you beat me in _'Super Smash Bros._ on the Wii U." Jade says as they get caught up on the latest full season of _'Pretty Little Liars'_ , one of Tori's favorite shows and a guilty pleasure of Jade's.

"Not my fault you're predictable with Bayonetta." Tori counters, a bowl of popcorn between them on the couch.

"When did you get so good with Palutena?" Jade asks as the first episode of season five of _'Pretty Little Liars'_ plays.

"I've been practicing on my days off and you go out to do what, or who, ever you do." Tori says, not looking at Jade, a blush on her cheeks.

"Relax, the only sex I've had in the last two months involved my fingers and the dildo you hide in your dresser." Jade says, smirking. "It's a nice size, by the way. Didn't know you had something that thick." She jokes, using her middle finger and thumb to make a circle about three and a half inches around. "You must use it a lot, since I notice you spend a lot of time in your room before you shower for the day." She says, nodding her head in approval.

"I do not use it. Trina bought it as a gift when we moved in here." Tori says, looking away to hide her growing blush.

"Then explain why I caught you with it last month, going to town on yourself when I was supposed to hang out with Cat?" Jade whispers into Tori's ear, sticking her tongue out to flick the earlobe. "Have fun with the show. I'm gonna buy some stuff." She says simply, leaving as Tori starts speaking gibberish at Jade licking her ear.

"What the…?" Tori asks herself as Jade leaves.

 **The Next Day**

 **Karaoke Dokie**

"Okay, fine. I'll put them on the evening shift this Saturday." Hayley says, ignoring the smirk on her girlfriend's face as the blonde stands up, Hayley's bare lower half hidden by her desk. "I can't believe you sucked me off during work." She says, standing up and pulling her jeans back on, glad she doesn't have cameras in her office and that she locked the door.

"I knew I could get you to go along with my plan." Tara says, licking her lips free of Hayley's cum.

"So, what exactly is the plan to get them together?" Hayley asks as Tara cleans herself up.

"Well, we all know how Tori and Jade are around each other, and with how Beck is, let's use Jade's jealousy." Tara says, putting her top back on, 'forgetting' her bra. "And since the Friday and Saturday evening shifts are usually the worst for no school the next day, so let's see how this turns out."

"And if it ends horribly?" Hayley asks, putting her hair in a ponytail as she watches Tara's larger breasts jiggle in her tight top, the braless chest free to move.

"Trust me." Tara says, leaning over Hayley's desk and kissing her, slyly slipping her tongue, a remnant of Hayley's seed still on her tongue, into Hayley's mouth. "Got to go. I have an assignment to work on." She says, leaving.

"That doesn't help me." Hayley calls out as Tara unlocks the door and leaves.

 **Saturday Evening**

"I thought you were supposed to have the day off?" Tori asks, a blush on her cheeks from what happened as they were getting ready, as Jade drives them to work.

"I was, but Hayley stopped me before I left a couple of days ago and told me someone called off and I was needed." Jade says as she drives, a smirk on her face. "Relax Tori. It's natural." She says, licking her lips as she drives.

"You were masturbating on my bed with my dildo." Tori says quickly, looking over at Jade. "And when you noticed me standing in the doorway, you faced me fully to give me a better view."

"And what does it say that you stood there, eyes locked onto my pussy and the toy spreading it open, my juices leaking onto your bed?" Jade asks, turning sensual as she talks. "And hey, I told you I was going to relax on your bed." She says, shrugging her shoulders.

"I thought you meant lay down or something, not that." Tori says, looking away.

"Now why would I use your bed to lay down and not my own. And, you just said it was your toy." Jade comments, smirking.

"Shut up." Tori says, looking out the window.

A few hours later, the two girls walk around the main room of Karaoke Dokie, barely avoiding each other from the constant running they have to do to keep up with orders from the heavier rush than usual over the weekend.

"I swear to every God and Goddess out there, if one more frat guy slaps my ass, I'm ripping his head off." Jade curses as she gives the chef an order and grabbing a tray of another's.

"No killing. My dad said he won't help if you get arrested." Tori says, grabbing a tray of drink orders and snacks.

"No promises." Jade says as Tori walks away.

Later, after the rush ended for the moment, Hayley comes out and tells the crowd about something new, the plan Tara told her about the night before coming into play. "Okay, ladies and gentleman. Tonight, we'll be bringing back the karaoke competition my father originally started years ago." She says, smiling as the crowd, the DJ, and the waiters/waitresses cheer. "I know it was weird that I stopped it, especially with this place being called 'Karaoke Dokie', but it's back now." She says, clapping with the others. "First up, we have Sasha performing Taylor Swift's 'Bad Blood'." She says, stepping off the stage as a curly haired brunette takes the stage.

"You should sing on your break." Tara, now working at the bar to keep an eye on Tori and Jade for her plan, tells Tori.

"Why?" Tori asks, sitting at the bar to relax her feet.

"I've heard you sing. You're good." Tara says, glancing at Hayley.

Across the room, as Jade leans against the wall for a small break, Hayley walks up to her. "Word on the street is that you can sing." She mentions to Jade, looking around the room.

"And which street did you happen to hear this 'word'?" Jade asks, sipping on the water she bought before her shift.

"The corner of 'Victoria' and 'Vega'." Hayley mentions, glancing at Tara.

"What about it?" Jade asks, not looking at Hayley.

"You should sing tonight." Hayley comments, looking to Jade.

"I'll think about it." Jade says, walking away.

"This won't be easy." Hayley tells herself.

An hour before Karaoke Dokie closes, Hayley and Tara give one final glance at each other before starting their plan. "Hey Beck, can you put on some music for a bit? I need you to get some stuff from the back." She asks the DJ, who helps with the heavy lifting from time to time.

"Sure." Beck says, setting a playlist for a bit to help.

As Beck heads back, Tara tells Tori that they need more napkins, and Tori is quick to head back to get more napkins. Once she's out of sight, Tara heads over to Hayley. "Now, where's Jade? We need her back there to intervene before Beck tries anything." The blonde asks her girlfriend as she looks around.

"Bathroom. I'll tell her we need something from the back room when she comes back." Hayley says, looking around the room, glad everyone seems to be staying calm, most are getting ready to leave.

"Good. Good. Go, there she is." Tara says, quickly pushing Hayley towards Jade once the Goth makes her presence to the main room.

"Hey, Jade. Can you get some rags and stuff to get ready to clean up once everyone leaves?" Hayley asks the Goth, keeping her distance.

"Clean up isn't a part of my job description." Jade says, walking past her.

"Yeah, but Tori's staying after to help, and you're her ride. Unless you'd want Beck to take her home." Hayley counters, knowing how much Jade hates Beck.

"Like that'll happen." Jade says, heading for the back room.

 **With Tori and Beck**

"Oh. Hey." Tori says, walking into the back room to grab the napkins, stopping when she sees Beck.

"Tori. Hey." Beck says, smiling when he sees Tori walking in. "What are you doing back here?" He asks, grabbing a box of paper towel.

"Hayley asked me to grab some napkins before closing." Tori says, avoiding Beck's gaze as she grabs a small box of napkins.

"What's the hurry? Hang out for a bit?" Beck asks, stepping in front of the door when Tori goes to leave.

"I need to get back to my shift. Please move." Tori says, not liking the look in Beck's eyes.

"Come on. Why do you always ignore me?" Beck asks, refusing to move. "One date. Tomorrow night." He offers, setting the box of paper towels down and placing his hands on Tori's shoulders.

"She's busy." Jade says from the open door behind Beck, arms crossed over her chest.

"This doesn't concern you, Jade." Beck says, ignoring the Goth behind him.

"Move, or Hayley will have to hire a new DJ while I hide a body." Jade says, eyes locked on the back of Beck's head.

"And how do you plan to do that, huh?" Beck asks, finally turning around to face Jade, giving Tori enough room to squeeze past him.

"Ever seen _'The Scissoring'_?" Jade asks, pulling her scissors our of her boot, not looking at Beck. "One of my favorite scenes is where Tawni Walker Black cuts out the jock's eyes and tongue with her scissors." She asks, opening the scissors, showing them off to Beck.

"Wow. The dyke likes scissors. Why am I not surprised?" Beck asks as he starts to laugh, not seeing the way Tori and Jade tense, and Jade's intense glare.

"Make one more sound, and I gut you." Jade warns, closing the scissors and holding them like a knife. "Tori, go back to work. I'll deal with him." She says, glancing at Tori.

"So? You want to play instead?" Beck asks, leaning against the door frame, sounding smug and ignoring the scissors and glare.

"Sure. You can be the dumbass jock, and I'll be Tawni Walker Black. Think you can last longer than he did in the movie?" Jade asks with a fake smile, anger in her eyes.

"Hey. You okay?" Hayley asks when Tori walks into the main room, eyes down a bit.

"I'm fine. Though Beck might not be soon." Tori says, not realizing that she left the box of napkins in the back room.

"What do you mean?" Hayley asks, not liking how that sounded.

"He wouldn't let me leave when I tried to get the napkins, but Jade's back there with him." Tori says, keeping her voice low for the few patrons still eating before closing.

"Crap. I'll handle it." Hayley says, not expecting Beck's arrogance to try what she feared he tried with Tori, heading back as she thinks about why Tori doesn't seem concerned for Jade's well-being, but more for Jade's sanity.

As she gets to the back room, Hayley sees Jade standing in the doorway, a fierce look in the corner of her eyes from what Hayley can see.

"Touch or talk to me or Tori again, or any girl, and you won't live to regret it." Jade says in a tone Hayley doesn't like.

"Jade, what's going on?" Hayley asks, stopping when she sees Beck kneeling on the floor, looking like he got hit in the stomach or something.

"Beckett here tried to prevent Tori from leaving, insisting on a date which would never have happened, and I don't want to know what he would have done." Jade says, eyes on Beck. "I was just about to recreate one of my favorite scenes from _'The Scissoring'_."

"Okay, go back to work. I'll deal with Beck." Hayley says, staring at Jade and Beck. "Now." She demands when Jade doesn't move.

"You're lucky, Beckett." Jade says, putting her scissors back in her boot, heading away.

"You realize this is the umpteenth time there have been complaints about how you act around women." Hayley says, crossing her arms. "Just because you never tried anything before now doesn't mean it'll slide."

"What? Are you firing me because that Goth dyke got pissed that I stopped her from getting Tori?" Beck says, again not seeing the tense body, this one from Hayley, and both because of Beck's choice of words.

"You're fired. I'll give you your last paycheck, and that's it. Get your stuff and leave." Hayley demands, taking a step back and pointing down the hall, glaring at Beck.

"Are you shitting me? You're firing me because of that? That's fucking bullshit." Beck says, straightening up and glaring at Hayley.

"I'm firing you because I'm tired of women complaining about you hitting on them all the time, both employees and customers." Hayley says, not backing down. "Now leave, before I call the cops and turn you in for sexual harassment." She says, meaning it.

"Fuck this shit." Beck says, walking past Hayley and shoulder checking her.

"Dumbass." Hayley curses, following after him. "Hey, where are Tori and Jade?" She asks Tara once she gets back to the main room, keeping an eye on Beck at the DJ booth.

"Girls bathroom. Tori started freaking out and Jade went with her to calm her down." Tara says, not looking at Hayley. "You should've fired him months ago, when he tried copping a feel on that little redhead girl who used to come up here all the time." She says, watching as Beck packs up his stuff and leaves.

"I would've, but he's a good DJ and I couldn't find anyone else since the original DJ left when my dad made me manager." Hayley says, shaking her head.

An hour later, after Karaoke Dokie closes, Hayley and Tara sit in Hayley's office, Tori and Jade not seen since they closed a over ten minutes ago. "Where did Tori and Jade go? Did they leave?" Tara asks as Hayley gets Beck's last paycheck taken care of.

"Don't know. They went back to the break room just before close, but haven't seen them since." Hayley says, putting the paycheck aside after finishing it. "That's not the way it was supposed to go." She says, referring to their plan to get Tori and Jade together.

"No, it was not." Tara agrees. "Let's go find them. Make sure they're okay." She says, standing up.

In the break room, Tori and Jade sit on the chairs, a moment in Tori's past coming back due to Beck's actions. "I swear, next time I see Beck, if I see him again, I'll slowly decapitate him with my scissors." Jade says, making Tori giggle a bit at Jade's 'promise'.

"My dad won't defend you, you know?" Tori says, her thoughts leaving her past. "Besides, he seems more bark than bite, unlike Steven." She says quietly, clearing her throat.

"Don't mention that bastard." Jade growls out, surprising Tori by pulling her close.

"Thanks for being such a good friend." Tori whispers, leaning her head on Jade's shoulder.

"Of course." Jade says, keeping her thoughts to herself. "Now let's go. I'm getting hungry." She jokes.

"We could always just eat here, you know? We get free food once a day." Tori says, thankful that Jade is keeping her mind off of her high school ex from senior year.

"I'd rather not. All they have here is burgers, fries, salad, and drinks. That's not counting the snack foods like popcorn chicken, buffalo nuggets, and stuff like that." Jade says, getting up and grabbing her jacket, putting it on.

"Then where are we going?" Tori asks, putting on her jacket and following Jade out, stopping when they see Hayley and Tara standing in the hallway.

"Hey. Is everything okay?" Hayley asks, concern in her voice.

"Better than before." Tori says, nodding slightly as she glances at Jade. "Sorry for the drama." She apologizes.

"It's fine. And we won't be seeing Beck again. Trust me." Hayley says, giving Tori a reassuring look.

"What did you do?" Tori asks Jade, facing the pale Goth.

"Relax. Hayley intervened before I gouged out his eyes." Jade says, rolling her eyes. "Let's go to Maestro's. I hear the live music now has an acoustic guitar added to the piano and singing." She says, pulling Tori away.

"Aren't they expensive?" Tori asks, waving bye to Hayley and Tara.

"What of it?" Jade asks, not looking back.

"Are they going out on a date?" Tara asks, looking at Hayley.

"Sounds like it. Maestro's is a very good place to take someone on a date. Especially with the music." Hayley says, walking behind Tara and hugging her from behind. "So, you hungry?" She asks, pulling Tara close to her.

"Yeah. But not for food." Tara says with a smirk, grinding herself on Hayley's groin.

"Is sex always on your mind?" Hayley asks, walking backwards with Tara still in her arms.

"Not always. Just when I'm awake." Tara says, walking backwards with Hayley.

"Sure. Like I believe you don't dream of us going at it." Hayley counters with a smirk, proud that things are going well for Tori and Jade.

 **A Week Later**

"Stay away from the break room." Tara says with a chuckle. "At least until Tori and Jade's break is over." She says, sitting on Hayley's lap in her office.

"Why?" Hayley asks, her hands on Tara's thighs as she works on next weeks schedule.

"They were doing their version of the Pisces symbol." Tara says slyly, casually grinding herself on Hayley's lap.

"Huh?" Hayley asks, not quite getting it.

"Sixty-nining." Tara clarifies, laughing a bit when she sees Hayley's blush.

 **And that's it for this two-shot. Sorry if how Tori and Jade got together wasn't the best or something.**

 **After this, I'll be working on _'Pirates of Los Angeles'_. I'll try to have a new chapter out by the end of next week, earlier if I finish in time.**

 **Thank you for reading, hope you liked it.**

 **Blessed Be.**


End file.
